villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Yuri (Red Alert 2)
My third proposal, is Yuri from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion, Yuri's Revenge. What's the Work? Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 is a real-time computer game developed by Westwood Studios, a sequel to the first Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Red Alert 2 focuses on the continuation of the war between the United States and their Allied forces versus the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic (USSR) from the first game, where they invade the U.S. homeland. Yuri's Revenge is an expansion for Red Alert 2, focusing on the titular Big Bad who plans to conquer the world using his brainwashing superweapon. Said villain was originally the advisor for the Russian premier before he defects from the Soviet Union and formed his own faction. Who is he? Yuri was the chief advisor to premier Alexander Romanov during the second conflict between the Allies and Soviet Union. In the Allied campaign of RA2, he plays a small role with the USSR's Psychic technology to brainwash American civilians into submission to Soviet tyranny. On the Soviet perspective, in addition to having a major role as the commander's mission control, near the end of the Soviet campaign reveals all of Yuri's treacherous nature: he was the one who actually murdered Romanov and framing General Vladimir, who at that time has disillusioned to American lifestyle, for the crime. It was only a matter of time that in the event of Romanov's death, the lieutenant gave the commander a video clip of Romanov informing the player of Yuri's treachery. In Yuri's Revenge, Yuri himself is the Big Bad, setting up his own faction. Having created his mind-control superweapon, the Psychic Dominator. Having built these devices on Alcatraz, Egypt (Allied campaign), London (Soviet campaign), and the Antartica (Allied campaign), Yuri intends bring the entire world under his control, robbing all humanity of free will. What he has done? Aside from mind-controlling powers, Yuri has a pulled a lot of rap sheet even moreso than Stalin, ranging from unethical human experimentation - his creation of mutated humans called brutes and even using a genetic mutator to turn any Allied, Soviet, or his own infantry into brutes, slavery - his reliance of human ore diggers to collect his war efforts. He even blackmails a software company into giving in to his demands by threatening to nuke Seattle with a Soviet nuclear warhead. And the most shocking one, is using mind-controlled civilians as sacrificial lambs, sending them to his Grinders, rending human flesh or scrap metal to expand his funds. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors? No he doesn't. Yuri is a treacherous, power-hungry psychic who treats everything else (including his own army) as a means to an end, including the Soviet Union itself. Albert Einstein refers him as "hostis humani generis" (lit., "enemy of mankind"), as a reference to Yuri being his own faction. If the player is playing the Yuri faction in the skirmish games of Yuri's Revenge, it's also possible for Yuri to use his own soldiers as cannon fodder or sacrificial lambs - i.e., turning his own infantrymen into brutes via genetic mutator, using them as bioenergy in his bio reactors, or having them sacrificed on their grinders. Heinous Standards I hate to say it that Yuri is one of the two most evil villains in the Command & Conquer series, the other being Joseph Stalin. Yuri's actions is just as worse than the Red Alert version of Stalin. Believe it or not, Yuri does not rely too much on his brainwashing contraption just to conquer the world, he even has no qualms of sacrificing his own soldiers even if they are loyal to him, and he is fine using killing off world leaders and replace them with his clones to impose his new world order. Final Verdict 100% Yes. If any objections, please do comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals